


Master of Death meets Sinanju and Shiva

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [17]
Category: Destroyer Series - Warren Murphy & Richard Sapir, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler Becomes a Travel Service





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda
> 
> FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

Remo was on the phone with Dr. Smith, the head of C.U.R.E.

"Smitty! I'm taking a vacation. You've been working me too hard."

"I'm sorry Remo, but I can only give you a couple of days. You need to be in San Francisco on Saturday. One of the cartels is making a run and I need you there."

Remo sighed. From the background, he heard Chuin tsk and say (just loud enough for it to travel over the phone) "Such disrespect for your Emperor."

Remo gave his mentor a disgusted look. "Fine. But I won't be checking in before then." He hung up the phone and then turned toward Chuin.

"Little Father, you don't like Smitty any more than I do."

Chuin looked serene. "But it does not pay to upset the Emperor. The children of Sinanju are fed by his largesse. Only a mad dog bites the hand that feeds it."

Remo sighed at the little homily. It was one of Chuin's favorite hobbies.

"Of course, you're not a mad dog. A fat, bloated, white monkey: Yes. A mad dog: No." Chuin turned chuckling to himself. His favorite soap opera would start soon.

He was about to move into the living room when he was stopped by a hollow voice coming from his unlikely son. If he was not Sinanju, he would have shuddered and cowered in terror. Being the Master he was, he only stopped and turned.

"I am created Shiva the Detroyer, Death, the Shatterer of Worlds. I would speak with you, Master of Sinanju."

Chuin carefully bowed. "I am listening."

"Very soon, one of my masters will be delivered unto you. My Avatar and yourself are needed in another place. There are things there which offend me. You will correct them."

Chuin sighed .. very slightly. "And where is this place that we are traveling to and how long will it take? Emperor Smith requires Remo to be in a new place in four days time."

Shiva gave a cold smile. "This is in my province. My master will have the means to deflect your aging no matter how long you are in the new place. When he arrives, you are only to welcome him and tell him you are ready to travel. He knows not that his steps are being directed here. When I deem it appropriate you will be returned here, with almost no time having passed in this place."

Chuin was flabbergasted. "You manipulate your own Master?"

Shiva took on an offended look. "Know your place." Chuin bowed in apology. "I do not manipulate him. One who is as far above me as I am above you manipulates him. He Travels, but does not know why or for how long. He has become the Avatar for a cosmic force, exercising his will in many times and dimensions."

Chuin said, "I understand, Lord Shiva. How will I know what to correct?"

Shiva smiled coldly again. "I am giving you free reign to order things as you deem appropriate. I will speak to you there when it is needful. I will appear once to the leader of the village where you will be. Means will be provided until you find your own way … or find ways for my Avatar to do accomplish this."

Chuin was fearful of Lord Shiva, but at least the Destroyer knew that it was the son's place to provide for his elders once they reached a certain age and wisdom. "What should I tell my son?"

"Tell him only that I have provided the means for a vacation, but it will be a working vacation. Inform him that this will not be a problem for your House's current contract."

Chuin acknowledged the god which used his son as an Avatar. His son's eyes cleared and Remo said, "The big guy visited, didn't he?"

Chuin nodded. "Yes. But be glad! The Destroyer will provide means for us to take our vacation! So pack my things – and be careful not to wrinkle my kimonos. Now, it is time to see if Dr. Chase can woo the young Alicia or if she will run again."

Remo was cursing as he lugged Chuin's 14 large trunks containing all of the things he took with him when he traveled. Being who he was, it wasn't very hard but he hated being the last to know. Just as he put down the second to the last of the trunks, a bright light appeared right in front of him. Out of that light a man appeared.

Remo took one look and called out, "Chuin! Our ride is here!"

The man in front of him looked confused.

* * *

Harry appeared in what looked like a hotel suite. There was a man moving a trunk. When the man saw him, he called out something about his being their ride.

Harry asked, "You were expecting me?"

The man, who was mostly non-descript except that he had very large wrists, replied, "No. But my Little Father told me you were coming."

Harry was confused. This was the first time in hundreds and hundreds of Travels that someone was waiting for him.

Into the room moved a very old Oriental man. Once he was near the man asked, "You are the Master of Death?"

Harry replied, "Well, yeah. You know me?"

"How could I know you? I have just met you."

"Then how did you know I was the Master of Death?"

"Well, it is obvious. You are here to take us on our vacation."

"Vacation?"

Chuin nodded. "Yes. My son, Remo, is growing tired of the assassin's life and has need for a new place for a while." He motioned toward his trunks. "Please prepare these while I pack my television and video tapes." Chuin turned and moved back into the other room.

Harry looked at Remo and said, "Do you know what the hell is going on?"

Remo shrugged. "Not a clue. But I rarely understand what Chuin goes on about. How are you going to 'prepare the trunks'?"

Harry sighed and started shrinking the trunks into matchbox size. Chuin moved back into the room carrying a large trunk. For such a small man, he seemed to move the thing quite easily. "This is the last one."

Harry shrunk that one as well. As Remo started putting the shrunken trunks into his carry bag, Harry was struck by how similarly to himself this man was dressed. Except that his pants were blue and the man's were black, the two almost couldn't have gotten as close if they had planned it.

Finally Remo finished and slung the bag to his shoulder and nodded at the little man. Chuin said, "We are ready."

Harry, still quite confused by all of this, grabbed onto the arms of the two men. Suddenly, he felt the sensation he always felt when he traveled.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was working on the large stack of paperwork that always seemed to accumulate on his desk. He had finished on stack and started reaching for the next when suddenly a light appeared in the middle of the room.

Out of that light, three men appeared. As a trained shinobi, he recognized the dangerous competence of the three men almost immediately. The one in the middle was likely the least dangerous, but the old one … this was one with the competence of a Kage. He felt it deep in his bones.

He stood up.

The middle man looked at him and his face changed in recognition – which was surprising as he had never seen the man before in his life, nor heard of such a man.

The man bowed, "Greetings. My name is Harry Potter, Traveler. I bring you Chuin and Remo – but they will introduce themselves better." The man turned to the older man and said, "I present Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage of Konohagakure."

The old man bowed to him. "Greetings, Fire Shadow. I will explain our presence momentarily, but first I must complete something with the man who brought us here."

Chuin turned and said, "You have something for us?"

Harry was confused again. What the hell did he have … maybe the potions?

He pulled three vials from his pocket. "For some reason, I ended up with these three vials. They are anti-aging potions. They will reduce your age by about ten years."

Chuin grabbed the vials and handed one to Remo and one to the Hokage. "While I and Remo take these, please retrieve my luggage."

Remo shrugged at Harry and brought his bag out. He moved the 14 small boxes to the middle of the floor and moved back. He opened the vial and drank it while Harry unshrunk the 14 large trunks he had shrunk just previously.

The Hokage watched all of this in amazement – and amusement. It was obvious that the youngest had no clue why he was here or what was going on. He was also suspicious.

After Harry finished, he turned back to the old man – who was looking just a mite bit younger now. Chuin bowed to him and said, "I thank you. You may go. We shall see you when it is time for us to return."

Harry looked around. Remo shrugged at him and the Hokage just watched the three. Harry bowed to the Hokage and then turned and moved off in his characteristic ball of light. Once he was gone, Chuin turned to the Hokage. "The last vial is recompense for putting us up until Remo can start earning a wage while we are here."

The Hokage looked at the man and said, "Can you explain exactly what is happening here?"

Chuin pointed to the younger man. The younger man suddenly had a presence which caused the Hokage to stiffen. Out of the man's mouth an otherworldly voice sounded. "I am Shiva the Destroyer, death, shatterer of worlds. The dead night tiger made whole by the Master of Sinanju. And I have brought my Avatar and his Father to your village to correct abominations."

Sarutobi sighed as he sat down. This would be a long day. He just knew it.


	2. Consquences I

Chuin, Master of Sinanju, ghosted through the village of Konohagakure. Shiva, the Destroyer, had caused Chuin and his apprentice to be brought to this world to correct "abominations." Shiva, however, had not clarified what abominations were to be corrected.

Chuin reflected that it was good that Masters of Sinanju had much experience with clients who were less than clear in their needs.

Remo had begun working for the leader of the village, the Hokage, to ensure that their needs were met. In this world, assassins were properly respected for their skill and there were many who would pay for their services.

Master Po, in the Book of Sinanju, had been very definite that an assassin should work for an emperor. Emperors had the power to decide the life and death of his people and most ALSO recognized the necessity of quietly dealing with … inconveniences. Sinanju had survived for centuries providing just such services.

Unfortunately, there were no emperors in this world.

As was taught in Sinanju, without the presence of an emperor, one should work for causes which did not offend one's sensibilities – what few sensibilities were held by Sinanju assassins. Sinanju did not kill innocents and they did not condone violence against innocents.

Of course, Sinanju defined an "innocent" as one who did not engage in politics (politicians were, by the very nature of politics, no longer innocent), did not engage in battles (warriors died – it was the nature of things), did not prey on others (bandits and rapists were fair game), and did not attempt to cheat the House of Sinanju (anyone who attempted to cheat the House of Sinanju was just suicidal).

And so, the House of Sinanju provided quiet and competent services to the leader of the village that they had found themselves in. A number of inconvenient enemies had been silenced and a number of people who engaged in somewhat questionable methods had lost their businesses to their heirs. Such heirs were quietly encouraged to not repeat the mistakes of their predecessors.

Suddenly, Chuin noticed that the night was not as peaceful as he had thought. He noticed that there was a figure making his way over a nearby wall – and he was carrying a somewhat awkward bundle. His eyes narrowed as he noticed that the bundle _moved_. He decided that he would investigate.

* * *

The Kumo nin carefully descended the wall, his prize in hand. He would be richly rewarded for completing this mission – the Raikage had been very clear in that. As he dropped the final two feet, he heard a muffled protest from his package.

Ruthlessly, he struck the bundle and whispered, "Quiet you!"

Suddenly, he heard the voice of a small boy. "Hey! What you doing?"

He turned and saw what was obviously a street urchin glaring at him. The boy was blonde, dirty – and very loud.

"Quiet you! Get out of here! This isn't your business!"

The bundle he was carrying made a muffled yell and the boy heard it. "You're a bad man, dattaboy!" The boy raised his voice much louder. "KIDNAPPER! THERE'S A KIDNAPPER!"

The Kumo nin cursed and moved to silence the boy – even as he heard shouts of alarm behind him. The boy innefectually tried to dodge but couldn't moved fast enough. The kunai was scant inches from the boys body when suddenly the Kumo nin felt extreme pain: The arm that held his kunai was suddenly broken and an old man was right next to him.

* * *

Naruto looked at the old man who calmly looked at the now downed man cradling his arm. The old man turned to him and with a harsh voice said, "Sloppy! Your arm should have moved like _this_." The old man showed him a motion with his arm and then said, "Now, do as I did!"

Naruto, who had always been impressed by ninjas and wanted to be one, immediately tried the move. The man on the ground started to move and the old man, without looking, casually kicked backwards – and knocked the man unconscious with his foot.

When he started to ask a question, the old man yelled, "Concentrate!" So, Naruto did as he was ordered and practiced the move.

The old man then moved to the bundle on the ground and somehow, with a single finger, caused the covering to fall away. Naruto really wanted to ask how he did that, but he knew that the old man would yell at him for stopping.

Suddenly, there were several other men who appeared. The old man had just finished helping the young girl to stand. The man in the fancy clothes yelled, "Hinata!"

The girl, tears in her eyes, started moving toward the man but only made half a step before the man had reached her.

One of the men who had arrived with the girls father started moving toward the downed man with a kunai. Naruto noticed this and called out, "Sensei!"

The old man turned and, seeing what Naruto had seen, somehow appeared next to the man and knocked the knife away.

"Fool! You would deny your leader valuable intelligence?" The man who had tried to kill the man on the ground tried hitting the old man but suddenly the old man was _behind_ the other man and knocked him out with what looked to be a small pat to his neck.

The old man turned to the man with the girl and said, "This man is a traitor. He tried to kill the evidence."

The man holding the girl was about to reply when another group of shinobi arrived. With them was a very recognizable man in white robes. "Jiji!"

The Hokage turned and with confusion asked, "Naruto! Why aren't you at the orphanage?"

Almost too fast to be understood, Naruto started talking loudly. "ThemeanoldladykickedmeoutwhenIstoppedanotherboyfromstealingmyfood and Iwaslookingforsomethingtoeat and thatmanontheground …"

The old man who had helped him yelled, "Stop!"

Everyone looked at the man and the man walked over. "Boy! Calmly! When giving reports speak slowly and clearly!"

"Hai, sensei!" Naruto turned back to the Hokage. "That man on the ground was carrying something and tried being sneaky. I asked him what he was doing and then I heard the girl yell even though she was tied up. So I knew he was a bad man and I yelled out 'KIDNAPPER.' The man tried to kill me but sensei stopped him and broke his arm. Sensei yelled at me for being sloppy and then showed me how to block and made me practice. The man tried to leave but sensei knocked him out. Sensei then helped the girl by untying the bundle with one finger move – it was so cool and I want to learn that! The man with the fancy clothes came with those other men. One tried to kill the man on the ground but sensei stopped him. When the man tried to hit sensei, sensei was then behind him and knocked him out with a small hit – I want to learn that too! He then told the fancy-clothes man that the man was a traitor for trying to kill the evidence. And then you showed up. Jiji? Can sensei teach me more?"

* * *

The Hokage blinked as he assimilated the report that Naruto had just given. It was apparent that Master Chuin – and even he called him Master Chuin – had happened by an attempted kidnapping being thwarted by a young boy who saw something wrong and tried to do the best he could.

That Master Chuin had prevented the death of the kidnapper meant that they could now learn the truth. He recognized the man: The Kumo delegation had been set to leave the next day. Sarutobi Hiruzen would politely – but firmly – request that they stay a bit longer.

The Hokage looked at the scene and then calmly turned to Master Chuin. "Master Chuin. You have my heartfelt thanks for your efforts tonight and preventing this tragedy." He glanced at Hiashi and back. "I would like to make a request that the two children involved stay with you tonight while Hyuga-Dono and I investigate how his clan's compound was infiltrated – there might very well be traitors and I would ask your help to prevent … accidents."

Hiashi had been about to protest but then could immediately understand why the Hokage had done this. The man that Master Chuin had knocked out was a main-branch Hyuga and had nearly prevented the truth from being made known.

Chuin pondered the request as he looked at Naruto. "B-rank mission pay. And if this boy is truly an orphan then I request that he remain with me. It is obvious that the orphanage doesn't want him and I find myself bored. A student would keep my attention occupied while I am in Konohagakure." He gave a very enigmatic smile toward Naruto. "We'll see how enthusiastic he is to learn after spending some time with Remo and myself."

Naruto, for some unfathomable reason, felt a chill run down his spine.

The Hokage smirked. He knew exactly how lethal the man before him was and if he consented to teach Naruto – well, it was all to the good. Besides, Master Chuin was under no one's control and was here only under contract with the Hokage himself. It took Naruto out from under the council's purview and did not place him under the control of any clan. All in all? It was perfect.

"I will agree to this. I only demand that Naruto not leave when you and your son return home. But as this is likely years away – it shouldn't be a problem. If you should suddenly be recalled, Naruto's custody will be returned to me alone. Is that acceptable?"

Chuin could hear the approval in the Hokage's voice. He bowed to the Hokage and said, "This is acceptable, Fire Shadow of Konohagakure. The boy …" he looked at the Hokage questioningly.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"The boy Uzumaki Naruto will become the apprentice of the House of Sinanju only so long as the House of Sinanju is residing in the Village Hidden Within the Leaves. The contract is accepted and can be formalized – after you deal with your current business." Chuin paused. "And, of course, if the services of Sinanju are required, we will accept a very modest fee." His small smile turned malicious. "The House of Sinanju has a dim view of kidnappers of children."

The Hokage returned the malicious smirk with a wintry smile of his own. "Konohagakure agrees with the House of Sinanju. Let us work together to resolve this." He turned to his Anbu Commander. "An Anbu squad will keep the residence of the House of Sinanju protected tonight along with these two children. Understood?"

The Anbu commander nodded and then motioned to another Anbu. That other Anbu nodded and suddenly disappeared – obviously to get the other squad.

* * *

While the Hokage negotiated, Hiashi was grilling his people. "Ko. Why was your squad not protecting my daughter?"

"Hiashi-Sama. The Council of Elders rearranged the duty roster while the Kumo negotiations were taking place. My squad has been assigned to their protection."

Hiashi was enraged but only another Hyuga, or possibly the Hokage, would have seen it. "As of right now, the normal rotation is put back in place. Your squad will protect the house where my daughter will be until this is resolved. Do you understand?"

The branch-family shinobi bowed breifly. "Hai, Hiashi-sama!"

Hiashi turned to his normal protectors. "We have investigations to complete tonight."

* * *

The Raikage was furious as he contemplated the reports from Konoha. The treaty gambit had failed utterly. Not only did they not obtain the Byakugan, the shinobi on the mission had failed to die as was planned if the kidnapping failed. He had been assured by the Hyuga Elder that had negotiated the secret deal with that the truth would be suppressed – one way or another.

The Hyuga Elders had wanted to ensure that Hiashi's non-traditional leanings (he had worked to prevent his nephew from being properly sealed) were curtailed. They wanted to discredit or eliminate him. But, because of some old man living in Konoha, the whole plan had failed: Kumogakure had no leverage to demand Hyuga Hiashi turn himself over to them.

The Raikage had sent everyone away so that he could rage without witnesses. He really didn't need his subordinates seeing how he reacted to failure.

Suddenly, the Raikage felt an insect sting on his neck. Even as he reached to crush the fly, his world became black.

* * *

Remo looked at the man who he had just knocked out. Remo dropped the note he been told to leave on the body. He then moved several bodies to the room.

As he looked down at the three Kumo Council members' bodies, he said, "That's the biz, sweethearts."

* * *

A came to and began looking around to bring himself to his senses. He felt both rage and fear as he saw three dead bodies placed on one side of the room. He stood up and saw that there was a note on the middle body.

He moved forward and took the note. He opened the scroll and read:

_Raikage-Dono_

_As these were the people who instigated the plan to steal a particularly loved member of a particular shinobi clan, the House of Sinanju has extracted the proper reward._

_Be advised that the Elders that these three negotiated with have also received the proper payment and will no longer be available for further negotiations._

_As Master of the House of Sinanju, I would request that any further steps toward the well-loved family member be curtailed upon your authority._

_The House of Sinanju considers this matter closed. This, of course, is dependant upon your agreement._

_Should you wish to show that you also consider the matter closed, a one-time payment for an A-rank mission to help "clean up internal messes" can be forward to the House of Sinanju by way of the Hokage of Konohagakure._

_If we do not receive such payment within seven days, the House of Sinanju will assume that the matter is not closed and we will take steps to ensure the matter is fully settled._

_Yours in Business,_

_Chuin_

_Master of Sinanju_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuin really is a mercenary bastard, isn't he?


	3. Gentle? Fist

Chuin watched his erstwhile student perform the balance exercise that he had assigned. The boy was, due to his burden, much more susceptible to imbalances and therefore would have to work much harder than his peers to achieve and maintain the proper balance to fully utilize his almost preternatural potential.

Chuin almost regretted having never met this Yondaime Hokage and his wife – they produced superior children. Chuin was actually almost disappointed that he would most likely have returned to his own world before his student could learn of his heritage.

Without turning, Chuin sensed the arrival of the two children that often trained with Naruto. "Welcome Neji-san, Hinata-chan. You shall sit and practice breathing properly."

"Hai, Master Chuin!" was the response and he listened as the two children assumed the proper position. Suddenly, he heard something which caught his attention.

He turned and observed the two Hyuga children both positioning themselves and noticed the girl's labored movements. If he was anyone other than who he was, such a minor change from normal would be unnoticeable, but he was Master of Sinanju: The understanding of perfection was his gift.

He glided over and stood in front of the children and looked down. The two made every effort to not allow his movements to alter there own. The boy tensed only briefly, as was understandable, before relaxing once again. The girl, however, flinched slightly. Chuin withheld his frown so as not to impart disapproval.

He did take steps to correct the problem though. "Hinata-chan. Please stand."

Hinata slowly stood, the five-year old girl moving ever-so-stiffly as she did so. "Neji-san. I shall demonstrate proper correction of tenketsu points. Please turn on your ability."

Neji quietly said "Byakugan" and his vision suddenly achieved clarity in the smallest detail. He wasn't quite skilled enough to do this silently yet.

"Hinata-chan, please relax and stand still." Hinata nodded and then did as he asked.

Chuin moved with his innate grace and skill to press lightly at 14 points on Hinata's body in less than 4 seconds. Neji, watching with his Byakugan, saw the slightly inflamed tenketsu relax and Hinata's chakra paths suddenly went from slightly strange to normal.

"Did you see?"

"Yes, Master Chuin."

Chuin nodded. "Hinata-chan. I shall demonstrate this lesson for you soon. For now, assume the proper pose and begin your exercises."

Hinata nodded, trying to mask her relief at the removal of her pain.

Chuin moved to his desk and pulled a sheet out and wrote a message. "Naruto-kun, come here."

Naruto paused in his own exercise and moved to stand in front of his teacher. "Yes, Sensei?"

Chuin handed Naruto the scroll he had just sealed and said, "As a test of your speed, you shall take this to the gate at the Hyuga compound and give this scroll to the guard. You shall then return. I require you to maintain your breathing and balance. When you return, your breathing should demonstrate no strain. You have eight minutes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sensei!" Naruto took the scroll and, once Chuin nodded, moved as quickly as he could to do as his teacher required.

Chuin waited and, to his mild surprise, Naruto returned with 11 seconds to spare. Listening, he noted that Naruto's breath was as even as ever. There were some signs of strain in his movement which quickly evened out.

"Barely adequate," Chuin said. Naruto had to repress his grin at what was almost effusive praise from his sensei. "Your breathing I would call adequate. But your balance, as ever, needs work. Return to your exercise."

* * *

At his desk, Hyuga Hiashi accepted the scroll from the guard. Recognizing the seal, he quickly moved to open it.

The Hyuga clan had an honor debt to the House of Sinanju and it would not behoove him to treat any missive from said House cavalierly. He quickly read the message and then called out, "Hizashi!"

From his own office, Hyuga Hizashi moved to see what his clan head needed. When he got to his door he asked, "Yes, Brother?"

Hiashi waved a scroll at him and said, "Read this."

Hizashi took the scroll and read the message. "Interesting. After dinner, then?"

Hiashi nodded. "Hai. I shall invite Sinanju to dinner and we can meet in the dojo afterwards. Please let the elders know that there will be a meeting.

"Of course, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi hated when his brother used that honorific on him in private. He knew Hizashi did so to tweak him.

Hiashi pulled a brush and parchment to answer to message, even as he referred to the message he received.

_Hyuga Hiashi, Clan Head of the Hyugi Clan_

_A matter of supreme importance has come to my attention as regards your daughter, Hinata, and her training in your family style._

_As Master of Sinanju and her current non-Hyuga sensei, I deemed it important enough to inform you as soon as the matter became known to me._

_I would, at your earliest convenience, ask that you and any other involved in Hinata's training accept my request to see you as a group so that the matter can be resolved. Hinata and Neji should also be present as it will be valuable to their education._

_I am,_

_Chuin,_

_Master of Sinanju_

* * *

At exactly 5:30, the guard entered the room and announced the guests. "Presenting, Chuin of Sinanju, Master of Sinanju, Katakana* Remo, 1st Apprentice of Sinanju, and Uzumaki Naruto, 2nd Apprentice of Sinanju."

Hiashi and his court stood respectfully to receive their guests – the Hyuga Clan head having subtly reminded them of the debt.

After a polite dinner where nothing of consequence was discussed, the entire gathering moved to the Main Family dojo.

Soon, Chuin was standing before the Clan Council, with his apprentices off to the side, sitting with Hinata and Neji. Hinata was having a hard time not watching Naruto but only Chuin noticed. As it wasn't his house, he ignored it – he recognized that her admiration was quite innocent at this age.

Chuin gave a brief bow – one which would have been proper for a Daimyo addressing his nobles. No one commented.

"Honored Hyuga. A matter of some importance has come to my attention. As I have explained in the past, Sinanju is considered the Sun Source of all taijutsu upon my home world. As such, the Gentle Fist style of your clan has been observed by myself for comparison.

"Before I may properly explain my findings, perhaps it would be advisable for me to demonstrate my understanding so as to ensure I am not mistaken in my observations. Perhaps I may demonstrate with Hizashi-sama? From my understanding he is second only to Hiashi-sama in his technique."

Quickly, agreement was reached and the two stood across from each other. Chuin said, "I shall attempt to use only what I understand is proper Gentle Fist without the chakra pulses – such is proper for your training, correct?"

"Hai" was murmured by most of those watching.

Finally, the senior remaining Elder called, "Hajime!"

With their Byukagen activated, the watching Clan members could not distinguish between the styles used by either of the combatants. Indeed, it was almost immediately noticeable that Chuin, with only observation and his innate skill and training, was the superior Gentle Fist user.

Hizashi soon had to surrender as continuing further would have meant a lengthy stay in the Clan infirmary.

Chuin, who was not showing any sign of exertion, asked, "Is my understanding of your Gentle First adequate?"

The agreement from the audience was almost fearful – no non-clan member had ever demonstrated such an understanding of their style in the history of their clan.

Chuin nodded. "Before we continue, I need to finish a lesson I began earlier. Hinata!"

The girl ran over and stood respectfully before her sensei. "Yes, Master Chuin?"

"Activate your abilities so that you may see the same lesson I showed Neji earlier."

"Hai, Sensei!"

Hinata's face screwed up and her Byukagen activated. The watching elders noted that her voice was only a whisper – quite skilled for her young age.

"Hizashi-sama, please stand so that I may correct your tenketsu points." Hizashi, with visible effort, stood in front of the tall man. "Please, relax." Hizashi complied as much as he was able.

Seeing that Hinata was watching (as were all the remaining Hyuga) Chuin quickly moved his hands. Within the 8 seconds he moved, the Hyuga saw Chuin relieve 31 tenketsu points of their irritation. Hizashi's chakra paths were, once again, in full working form.

There were sounds of amazement as no Hyuga had ever seen so many points so quickly repaired.

Chuin looked at Hinata. "An true understanding of how to damage the body necessitates an understanding of how to heal it. Do you understand, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata was mightily impressed with the lesson – her gentle nature in full agreement with such a sentiment. "Hai, Sensei!"

Hinata and Hizashi were soon seated again. Chuin continued with his talk. "From my observation, your skill is based upon the Hyuga nature of being like the Earth – unmoving, firm, and inexorable? Your bodies are predisposed to this style?"

Hiashi nodded in agreement. "Yes, Master Chuin. Almost all Hyuga are Earth types. It is the basis of our Gentle Fist."

Chuin nodded. "Such is the problem with Hinata."

Hinata, for the moment, was suddenly very upset, though she tried to hide it.

"Hinata-chan, unlike you, is NOT an Earth type. Her body is fluid. Adaptable. Her body is not suited to acting as a mountain but more like the flowing river."

Hiashi, who had suspected such but tried to have Hinata overcome such a limitation, asked, "So she is a water type?"

"If there is a test for it …."

Hiashi nodded and sent for chakra paper. Soon, it was retrieved, and Hinata was directed to channel chakra to it. As now expected, the paper became very wet – a clear indication of her release type.

"It is as I expected. This means that training her has to be adapted," Chuin said.

Hiashi objected. "The Gentle Fist has been unchanged for centuries. Properly learned, there is no way it can be defeated by another taijutsu style."

Chuin sighed. "Perhaps if I demonstrated. You are pre-eminent in Gentle Fist. I shall modify what I understand of your Clan style to a water-style user. Perhaps some clarity can be reached."

Soon there was agreement, though it was reluctant. The two stood across from each other, the remaining Hyuga watching. Chuin ordered Hinata to watch his movements with her eyes activated and she did so.

The Hyuga clan was expecting a route. The Gentle Fist was unstoppable and Hiashi was the best. It was a route – but not as they expected.

Using a style which obviously held elements of the Gentle Fist, the more fluidly moving Chuin gave the Hyuga Clan Head a beat down such as he had never received in his life.

The Clan council was terrified at the demonstration. Chuin hid his satisfaction well as he looked down upon his opponent.

Sinanju did have some scruples as to how children were treated during training.

Hinata, however, was mesmerized. This was a style which she felt she could do.

"Hinata-chan, Neji-kun. Perhaps you can attempt the technique I demonstrated earlier to repair Hiashi-sama's tenketsu points."

The two children hesitantly tried to do as Chuin had done. Surpringly, Hinata – the younger of the two – was more successful in applying what she had seen. The tenketsu points weren't _fully_ relieved, but Hiashi was once again at least mobile.

"We shall work on your technique as part of your training. Please sit back down with my apprentices." The two children quickly retreated.

With a small smile, "As you can see, it might be possible that if I were allowed to modify the Gentle Fist to suite Hinata's body, you might have a future Clan-head with quite superior skill to pass on. Do I have your agreement?"

There were terrified sounds of agreement. "Very good! I thank you for the opportunity. I shall educate Neji and Hinata in their Gentle Fist styles. You shall not need to do so. I am certain that, when necessary, they can demonstrate their skills regularly under my personal observation. Of course, developing such a boon for your Clan should be worth some recompense. A matter we shall discuss another day. But I thank you for allowing me to show what I have learned." Chuin was serene as he talked to the watching Hyuga.

The Hyuga were relieved when the House of Sinanju politely left their home for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I DO NOT have time to work on this. I have too many other stories I have to finish. So I propose a Challenge:
> 
> How would Remo the Destroyer and Chuin Master of Sinanju change the Naruto world if they were dropped for ten years into Konoha sometime during Naruto's childhood?
> 
> I look forward to anyone who wants to take this up doing so.


End file.
